1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating apparatus of a hot-heat treatment device using a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a heating apparatus of a hot-heat treatment device using a semiconductor device which is capable of reducing the number of calling for after-service by replacing a heating structure in a heating cap for pressurizing and fomenting a diseased part of the body of a user with a semiconductor device, and capable of preventing a case from deforming and a lead wire from breaking, caused due to heat, to thereby provide a high quality product.
2. Description of the Background Art
A general hot-heat treatment device is to pressurize and foment a diseased part of a body of a user by using a Helium lamp or an infrared lamp. The general hot-heat treatment device largely includes a controller for controlling all parts, and a main body electrically connected with the controller to operate a treatment lamp. And, to facilitate movement and keeping in view of a characteristic of the hot-heat treatment device, there is also provided a bag to hold the hot-heat treatment device, the controller and the peripheral parts.
FIG. 1 is a vertical-sectional view of a general hot-heat treatment device in accordance with a conventional art.
As shown in the drawing, the conventional hot-heat treatment device includes a treatment lamp 30 electrically connected with a socket 31 installed in a lower case 12, an upper case 11 having a combining groove 14 at a position corresponding to a treatment lamp 30 and being combined with the lower case 12, and a transmission cover 20 inserted into the combining groove 14 of the upper case 11 in a manner that its upper end portion is exposed and having transmission holes 21 to emit light and heat generated by the treatment lamp 30.
In case where the conventional hot-heat treatment device constructed as described above is desired to use, the controller is electrically connected and electric power is applied thereto. Then, intrinsic light and wave length are radiated from the treatment lamp 30. The light heats the transmission cover 20 as well as being radiated through the transmission holes 21. Then, the user positions the hot-heat treatment device on a diseased part of the body, for fomenting it.
However, the conventional hot-heat treatment device has the following 15 shortcomings. That is, since it utilizes the treatment lamp, that is, a light bulb, for heating, if the treatment lamp is used for a long period of time, it is easily damaged, causing an inconvenience of repairing it by after-service. In addition, due to the hot heat radiated from the treatment lamp 30, its lead wire may be broken or the case may be deformed.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide to a heating apparatus of a hot-heat treatment device using a semiconductor device which is capable of reducing the number of calling for after-service by replacing a heating structure of a heating cap for pressurizing and fomenting a diseased part of a user with a semiconductor device, and capable of preventing a case from deforming and a lead wire from breaking, caused due to heat, to thereby provide a high-quality product.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a heating apparatus of a hot-heat treatment device using a semiconductor device including: a heating element positioned in a heating cap for heating a transmission cover after being conducted when electric power is supplied thereto; a circuit board electrically connected with the heating element, for controlling a voltage and a temperature; and a fixing unit for integrally fixing the heating element within the heating cap.
A PTC (Positive Temperature Coefficient) semiconductor device, that is, the heating element, is a kind of an n-type semiconductor device that a very small amount of rare earth element is added to BatiO3, that is, a principal component, to have electric conductivity, of which a part of Ba may be replaced with Sr or Pb for change of its Curie temperature. The PTC semiconductor device is known to have a characteristic that when it reaches a temperature, the temperature rapidly goes up due to a phase transition and its resistance value is rapidly increased accordingly.